Desperate for Your Love
by Alastair-Wita
Summary: James is innevitably in love with Lily Evans who in fact despises him. When James father dies and his mother remarries all to quckly. Who will be their to comfort James as he suffers. Or will he be alone when he needs someone the most.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  This is only my second story so please review.  If you have any tips or suggestions on changing it just let me know.  I'm always up for constructive criticism.  I do not take kindly to mean reviews, so if you would refrain from sending any.  I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own unrecognizable characters.

Chapter 1- Of Fights and Kittens

            James Potter, quiditch-star and all around hottie, walked into the Great Hall with his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  (Peter will not be in this story, because he was to busy rotting in hell.)  James looked over at Sirius smiling evilly. ( I don't know if 'evilly' is a word.)  Sirius complied with his own mischievous grin.  Remus merely nodded, his nose burying deeper into his book.

"Do you think they'll suspect us?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  James shook his head and smiled at him.

"Whether they do or not is up to them.  Frankly I don't mind.  I just can't wait to see the look on the Slytherin's faces," James replied.  Sirius smiled dreamily as he thought about it.  James, Sirius and Remus took a seat at the far end of the table so they could have a clear view of the Slytherins.

"Potter?"  James heard his last name from behind him.  He turned, looking at none other than Lily Evans, the women of his dreams.  Beside her was her best friend Alastair, who was sneaking glances at Sirius through the corner of her eye. 

"Well hello Lily Flower, how nice to see you." James said smiling at her.

"Don't call me that Potter," she hissed glaring at him.  "I have come to see if the rumors were true.  Are you really Head Boy this year?"  She stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am."  Her angry facade was replaced with shock.  Remus and Sirius stared at James.

"James why didn't you tell us you were Head Boy?" Remus asked?

"I didn't feel it was important," James said waving his hand as if expecting them to drop the topic.  Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the Slytherin table, and then the hall was filled with laughter.  The group turned and watched as the Slytherins got up on their table and began to dance in little pink and purple tutus.  James, Sirius, and Remus began howling with laughter.  Remus fell to the floor his hands clutching his sides.

            While the teachers tried to change the Slytherins back Lily turned to James.  Her eyes full of pure hatred and loathing.

"Potter what in the fuck did you think you were doing.  You are Head Boy.  You're supposed to be setting an example.  You big-headed prat, I can't believe you did that.  You're such an asshole and I hope you know how much I fucking despise you."  And with that she stormed out of the hall, Alastair at her heals.  The sorting ceremony hadn't even started and already Lily and him had gotten in a fight.  Well more of a one-sided argument.

            James put his head in his hands.  Why did she always have to get angry at him?  It was just a little bit of fun.  Remus looked at his friend with pity, pulling himself off the floor and back into his seat.

"Well that's the way to start off a good year," Sirius laughed.  Remus smacked him on the head.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Sirius asked rubbing his head.

"Because you're being an ass," Sirius just glared at his friend.

            The sorting ceremony passed and Lily re-entered the hall, sitting as far away from him as possible.  Every once in a while she would give him an icy glare.  He finally couldn't take it anymore.  He got up and started to leave.

"Yo, James, where are you going?" Sirius asked looking up at his friend.

"I'm going to my dorm.  I can't stand Lily glaring at me every five minutes."  He ran a hand through his already messy jet-black hair. 

"Do you want us to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine.  Just tell Lily I won't be on patrol tonight."  Sirius nodded and turned back to his food.  James quickly exited the hall and raced out the front doors.

Back in the Great Hall

            As soon as Lily saw James leave she got up and stormed over to Sirius, poking him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked turning t o her.

"Where in the hell did Potter go?" she asked aggravated, "he has to patrol tonight."

"He told me to tell you that he couldn't make it tonight."

"WHAT, why not?" she screamed.

"Why don't you ask him he's up in the Head dorm right now."  She glared at him and marched off.

"Sirius you dolt, you know James doesn't want to see her right now," Remus said staring indignantly at his friend.

"Woops."

With James

            James ran down to the lake and threw himself into the water.  He walked out until only his head and shoulders were above water.  He really had no idea what he was doing standing in the lake, but he didn't care.  He just wanted to get Lily out of his head.  Her angry glares and cruel words still haunted him. 

Suddenly he felt the urge to run.  Just out of the blue.  He walked back to the edge of the lake and transformed.  Then after stretching for a few seconds he bolted off into the Forbidden Forest.

With Lily

Lily stepped through the Portrait hole and yelled for James.

"Potter, Potter, where are you."  She walked over to the staircase leading to his room and yelled up it.

"Potter I know you're up there.  Get your ass down here or I'm coming up."  She waited for him to come down, but he didn't.  Blowing out an irritated breath she climbed the stairs and pushed the door open.  She looked around the room, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark.  He wasn't there.  She walked in further and peered into the bathroom.  Nope, not there either.

"Dammit, Potter where are you," she whispered.  Giving up she went back down to the Great Hall. She again went to Sirius, poking him.

"What now?" he asked irritated.

"You lied to me James was not in his dorm."

"What do you mean not in his dorm?" he asked turning fully to face her.

"Exactly what I just said, he just wasn't there.  He wasn't there, or in the common room.  None of the pictures had seen him even go that way."  Remus looked up worriedly.

"Maybe he's in the Gryfindor tower," Sirius suggested.  Remus and Sirius both got up walking towards the exit, Lily following them.

            They searched the common room and the boy's dorm with no luck.  Sirius sat down on the couch and put his hands over his face.

"Where could he be?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.  Remus sat down beside him and Lily sat across from them in one of the large red armchairs. After a half an hour Lily stood and started to leave.

"Hey Lily wait up," Sirius said catching up with her.  "Can Remus and I wait in the Head Tower for James while you're on patrol?"  She was about to say no, but then she looked at their pleading faces and agreed.  Nodding her head she left the common room, walking down to Dumbledore's office to get her orders.

            Remus and Sirius ran straight to the Head dorm.  Whispering the password Lily had told them, they entered.  Sirius pulled some pillows and blankets from one of the nearby closets and made a bed for himself on the floor, and one for Remus on the couch.  The boys talked for a couple hours waiting for James, but they soon fell asleep.

            Lily entered the common room at have past midnight and shook Remus slowly awake.  He stared up at her groggily.

"Has he come back yet?" she asked him.  He shrugged his shoulders.

"I fell asleep, but maybe he's up n his dorm."  Remus started to get up to look, when Lily pushed back down.

"Go back to sleep, I'll go up and check."  Remus smiled gratefully and plopped back down on the pillow.  Lily left him and went up into James' room.  He still wasn't there.  She hated to admit to herself that she was starting to get a little worried.

  She walked through the bathroom and entered her room.  (The rooms are connected by the bathroom)  She pulled off hr uniform and slipped into her pajamas which consisted of a loose t-shirt and baggy flannel p.j. pants.  Exhausted from patrol she fell onto her bed.  Instantly asleep.

With James

            James noticed he was getting tired so he stopped.  He wasn't really sure were he was, but he new his animal senses would get him back.  'Maybe I'll lay down for a quick nap before I go back,' he thought to himself.  He turned back into his normal body and curled up underneath a large tree.  He was not afraid of the forest so he had no problem sleeping their.  Sighing he let his eyelids drift closed.  Falling into a deep slumber.

            When James woke up he realized it was morning.

"Oh shit," he said to know one in particular.  He felt his aching neck were he had cut it on a purplish plant as he was running.  It wasn't too deep, but it still stung.  Wiping up some of the blood he turned back into a stag. Quickly he bound off to the edge of the forest and up to the front doors of the school.

In the Head dorm

            Lily woke to the bright sun in her face.  She sat up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing her uniform on the way.

She took a quick shower and dressed.  Walking down the stairs she spotted Remus and Sirus sitting on the couch.  The blankets and pillows folded neatly on one of the chairs.  Then she remembered.

"Is he back yet?" she asked slightly worried.  Sirius shook his head.

"Lets go down to the Great Hall, maybe he's down their," she suggested.  They both shrugged and followed her.  When they entered the Great Hall they scanned it for any sign of James.  He wasn't there.  The three walked over and sat next to Alastair.

"If he doesn't show up by the end of breakfast then we'll tell Professor McGonigal," Lily supplied trying to lighten the mood.  They nodded solemnly and began eating.

            Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and James stepped in.  His eyes had bags under them, his robes were torn and covered with twigs and dirt, and he had bruises and small cuts on his face and arms.  His glasses were also missing.  Know one really noticed him accept for Lily, Sirius, and Remus.  They all rushed over to him.

"James, were the hell have you been?" Sirius roared enraged.  James looked at him and blinked a few times.

"I just went for a walk when I lost track of the time and fell asleep."  He said as of it were nothing. 

"You had us all scared to death.  We thought something had happened to you," Sirius said more calmly, glad his friend was back safe.

"I'm sorry guys; you didn't have to worry about me."  Lily stepped up.

"Potter I want to know what exactly was so important that you had to skip patrol?" she asked.  He looked at her nervously as if she were going to bite his head off at any moment.  He really didn't want to answer her question.  Luckily Dumbledore walked up.

"James you best run along and get changed before class," the headmaster smiled eyeing his robes.  James smiled gratefully and ran to the Head tower.  Lily merely glared at the spot he was just standing in.  Whispering things like big- headed, prat, egotistical jerk, etc.  Sirius merely laughed at her and they all went to sit down.

  Ten minutes later James opened the door to the Head's bathroom.  He hadn't been given directions to the common room so he had had to ask a few paintings.  Throwing his torn and dirty clothing on the floor he hopped into the shower.  He rubbed fiercely at his skin, trying to rub away all the dirt.  Finally succeeding he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  He walked over to the mirror which had an anti-fogging spell on it and looked at his neck.  The wound was red with infection, but other than that it looked as it had earlier this morning.  Slapping a Band-Aid on it he ran into his room and changed into his uniform.

'What a night,' he thought to himself.  He was still upset about Lily's poison words, but he had gotten over most of it.   A voice he couldn't place rang through his head. 

'She hates you, just leave her alone.'  'No she doesn't,' he whined back.  'Why do you think she's always mean to you?  Take a hint and leave her the hell alone.'  James shook his head and grabbed his books.  He quickly dashed out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall to catch the few remaining minutes of breakfast.

Slipping into the seat next to Remus, James grabbed a piece of toast and was about to stick it in his mouth when he saw Lily, Sirius, and Remus staring angrily at him.

"What?" he asked putting the toast down.

"Where were you last night?" Sirius asked him.  James sighed, defeated he looked down at his plate.

"I was in the Forbidden Forest.  I was just taking a quick run when I got tired and lay down.  The next thing I knew it was morning."  James shrugged his shoulders.  The egg that was on Lily's fork fell to the table and her eyes widened.

"You were in the Forbidden Forest!" she shrieked.  James tried to quiet her, but was unsuccessful.  "I told you last night that you were supposed to be setting an example for the other students, and you fall asleep in the Forbidden Forest.  How am I going to get through your thick over-inflated skull?  You are nothing but trouble.  Why can't you just act your age and get over your self." 

She spat these words with a familiar venom.  James only stared at her, his face showing no emotion.  Lily glared at him, panting slightly.  James sat there for a few moments letting her words seep in, then without warning he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.  His face turned a dark red and Lily shrunk back in her seat.  Wordlessly he left the Great Hall, once again leaving his friends clueless.

Sirius blew out a breath, combing a hand through his dark hair.  Remus looked at the doors worried.

"Should we go after him?" Sirius asked.  Remus shook his head.

"He needs to be on his own for a while.  He's had a tough night."  Lily looked at the boys.

"Oh, what he gets to miss class now," she spat. The boys both looked tiredly over at her and she quieted.  The hall started to empty so the group followed suit.

When they arrived in their first class, Transfiguration, they saw James sitting in his normal seat as if nothing had happened.  He waved them over.  Pulling up chairs on either side of him, they sat down.

"What happened back there?" Remus asked eyeing Lily who was now sitting next to Alexiel laughing.  James looked at him.

"I let my anger get away from me for a moment so I just left to calm down.  Then I came here."  All traces of anger had vanished leaving James smiling.  Little did they know James' love for Lily was at battle with him.  'She doesn't love you,' said that sickeningly familiar voice.  James refrained from answering and looked up at the now present Professor McGonigal.  Smiling she addressed the class.  "Welcome seventh years to your last year of school, now if you would please open your books to page 14," silently they obeyed.

Unfortunately James realized with a sick lurch they shared this class with the Slytherins.  He looked over at Snape and Malfoy.  They were staring at him.  Evil smiles appeared on their faces.  James quickly turned around and faced the front.

"Today," Professor McGonigal said," we will be transforming live animals into different species.  And you will be working in partners."  The class cheered.  A small smile played at the Professors lips as she spoke.  "With the other house, I will assign your partners."  The class groaned a she began calling out names.

"Jacobs-Smith, Evans-Royal, Snape-Reid, Black-Riordan, Lupin-Avery, Potter-Malfoy, Schnieder-Trayborn, and Marks-Blaire."  James groaned as he walked over to Luscious, who was smiling pleasantly at him.  James sat down at Snape's former seat and stared at the table.

"Why Potter it looks as if you're unhappy to see me," Luscious whined sarcastically.  James glared at him then sighed.

"Shall we get started?"  James flipped through his book looking for the spell.  When he found it he said it to himself a few times before pointing his wand at the small white kitten that sat before him.

"Potter," Luscious barked, "let me go first."  Luscious pulled out his wand, and evil smile on his face.  Waving his wand he said something that James guessed was the spell.  He soon found he was wrong.  The cat hissed and whined helplessly as its tail was lit on fire.

"You bastard," cried James reaching over the table to put the cats tail out.  The whole class was looking at them.  James grabbed the kitten and snuffed the fire with his fingers.  The kitten whined loudly in his arms.  James glared angrily at Luscious. 

"What happened here?" Professor McGonigal ordered.

"This idiot purposely lit the kitten's tail on fire," James cried angrily, cradling the whining kitten.

"I didn't mean to Professor, honest," Luscious whimpered in a sticky sweet voice.

"Well Potter we have no proof, so it will be named an accident."  James glared but said nothing.

"Can I take it to the infirmary Professor?" James pleaded.  She nodded and walked away.  James hopped from his seat and ran to the infirmary.  Madame Pomfrey put a burn salve on the kitten's tail and wrapped it in a small bandage.  Picking up the now sleeping kitten, James carried it back to the class.  When he walked in the whole class looked up at him, including the smiling Luscious.  He walked over to the Professors desk.  She looked up at him.

"Professor, with your permission I would like to keep the cat?"  She smiled at him and nodded.  James walked back to his seat next to Malfoy.  He turned and looked him fully in the face.

"I'll get you for this," James spat.  Luscious smiled.

"I can't wait."  The two sat quietly for the rest of the lesson.  When they were dismissed, James ran from his seat and out the door.

            As James waited for his friends outside the door the kitten woke up.  It opened a large green eye.  Oh how it reminded him of Lily.  It opened its mouth wide and let out a meow.  James instantly melted.  He stroked it lovingly under the chin.  It purred loudly.  Suddenly he saw Sirius and Remus exit the classroom, he beckoned them over.  They both stared questioningly at the cat.

            As if to prove how adorable she was the kitten gave a squeaky mew.  The boys both melted as James had.  They both reached their hands out and petted it.

"So the teacher let you keep it."  Remus said succumbing to the kitten's adorable face.  James nodded.

"I have to drop him off in my dorm, so will you guys tell the Professor I'll be a little late."  They both nodded and waved goodbye to James and his new kitten.  As James turned to leave he noticed Lily staring at him.  She walked closer to him and smiled at the kitten.  Lily had a terrible weakness for kittens.  James held it out to her and she accepted it cuddling it to her chest.  He smiled.  The kitten purred loudly and rubbed its face against hers.  Kissing it on the head she handed it back to James, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," she said before walking away to stand next to Alexiel.  Holding the kitten closer to him James ran up to the Head dorm.  He sat on his bed.  Thinking he conjured a litter box, cat food, and a small squeaky mouse. The kitten looked at him incredulously as he conjured the mouse. 

"Okay, okay, sorry.  I thought you liked those kinds of things."  He laughed and let the kitten roam around his room.  Seeming pleased it plopped down on his pillow and fell asleep.  James smiled and left.  He ran quickly to the D.A.D.A room.  He entered quickly and took his seat next to Sirius and Remus.

"So watcha gonna name it?" Sirius asked.  James thought a moment.

"What about Coat rack the 2nd," Sirius suggested, "after you."  Earning him a slap in the head.

"I was actually thinking of naming it Lily.  If you hadn't noticed its eyed looked exactly like hers."  Remus smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Fine whatever, my name was still better."  Sirius smiled and the group turned to the front.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain in Potions and the Full ...

Authors Note: Thanks for my reviews. I have gotten a better reader so I hope there are less mistakes in this chapter. I have to tell someone! I was at the store today and I saw Daniel Radcliff's clone. He was a bit taller, but I swear they looked exactly alike: glasses and all. YEAH!!!

Disclaimer: I only own unrecognizable characters.

Chapter 2: Pain in Potions and the Full Moon

"Hey guys, only two more classes 'till lunch, and guess which ones next." Sirius smiled.

"Potions, our favorite!" James groaned. Remus only shook his head at his poor excuse for a friend.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, you're late!" Professor Keal spat. "Ten points from Gryfindor." The three glared at him and took their seats.

"Today we will be making a truth serum. This one however will cause pain if you lie. You will work in partners and at the end of class I shall choose a student to test their potion as a demonstration. Now pick a partner from another house and begin."

"Once again with the partners," Sirius whined. James began to look around when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Jemina," James said dully. She smiled at him.

"Jamsie will you please be my partner?" she trilled in a sadistic honey-coated voice.

"Sure why not," she sat down quickly next to him.

"You read the directions and I'll make the potion," James ordered without looking at her. Nodding she opened her book and began reading aloud.

The class went by slowly, but it was finally time to test the potion.

"Class bring your potions up to my desk and I will pick who will be our tester." James sighed. He knew the Professor would pick him. The class walked towards the front, vials in hand.

"Potter would you like to demonstrate how this potion works?" James was about to say 'no' when he was interrupted.

"Good," now please sit down." The class huddled around him as he sat.

"Now if you will all watch and listen carefully I will begin." Grabbing a vile from his desk, he uncorked it and jammed it into James' mouth. Gagging from the awful taste he swallowed.

"Now Potter I am going to ask you a series of questions and you will need to answer them truthfully. If you are to lie you will have sharp pains in your forehead, a bloody nose, and severe muscular convulsions. So Potter I warn you do not lie." James nodded. ( I'm gonna put the questions in a lit to make it easier.)

"What is your full name?"

"James Harold Potter."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What is the name of your house?"

"Gryfindor."

"What are your friends names?"

"Sirius Orin Black and Remus J. Lupin."

"What is Remus' middle name?"

James stopped. Remus had told him his middle name before and had made James swear never to tell anyone. It was to embarrassing. He looked up at Remus who was twitching nervously and smiled. What was a little pain?"

"I don't know."

As soon as James had said it pain shot through his forehead. It felt as if someone were pounding nails into his skull. He was distracted momentarily by the agonizing jerks his body was making. His muscled contracted painfully within him. Blood ran down his chin and onto his shirt.

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and a voice yelling.

"Professor what do we do, make it stop." It was Sirius. Grunting in pain he tried to wipe the blood from his chin.

"Black get out of the way!" The Professor pulled out his wand and uttered something incoherent. Abruptly it ended. The pain had stopped except for a dull throbbing in his forehead.

"Potter I told you not to lie." Professor Keal barked. "Class dismissed. Black, Lupin take Potter to the Hospital wing." Whispers erupted from the students as they left the room.

"James what did you do that for," Remus shouted, "you should have just told him my name."

"You made me swear not to. I'm not gonna break a promise." Remus smiled.

"Your one of a kind mate."

"Hey you guys I don't need to go to the hospital wing, I feel fine." They looked at him apprehensively.

"James are you sure that looked really painful," Sirius began.

"I'm fine, I just need to clean my shirt." Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the stain. 'Vaporo' and the stain disappeared.

Wiping his face with his hand they made they ran towards their next class. History of magic. ( I'm not going to explain this class for I don't want to bore you all to tears.)

"Yeah, it's finally lunch. The best class of the day!" Sirius quipped sitting down.

"Padfoot, I thought you said Potions was your favorite." James said smiling. Sirius snorted and began shoveling food onto his plate.

"You guys," Remus began, " don't forget about the full moon tonight."

"Don't worry Moony we'd never forget you," Sirius said between bites. James shook his head in discuss and began eating. For the second time that day someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Potter did I hear correctly that you had an incident in potions?" Lily asked.

"Why yes Lily dear I did." She gaped at him.

"And you didn't go to the hospital wing. What kind of idiot are you?"

"One of a kind Lily Flower, one of a kind." He smiled at her and turned back to his meal. Not liking the fact that she was being ignored she left.

After lunch the day went by quickly and soon it was time for the boys to meet Remus.

"James get your cloak its time," Sirius whispered not wanting to wake anyone up. The two hopped out of their beds and slipped James' invisibility cloak over themselves. Quietly they exited the Portrait hole and made their way out the front doors and to the Whomping Willow. Grabbing a long stick James prodded the knot and transformed into Prongs.

"You ready pad foot?" James asked now looking at Sirius. The large dog nodded and entered the hole, James at his heals.

Inside the Shrieking Shack

Padfoot jumped on the large animal biting it on the neck. It easily shook him off and headed straight for James. The stag lowered its head to ward off the raging beast. His futile attempt failed as the wolf jumped on his back and sunk its claws in.

James reared causing the claws to glide down and across his chest. Padfoot quickly intervened and flew at the beast sending it flying backwards. James shook himself and charged into the fray to help his friend.

James and Sirius stepped back as the animal began twitching and howling painfully. Soon the beast transformed into Remus. Standing up he stretched. James and Sirius also turned back into their normal selves. Sirius looked over at James' bloody shirt.

"Yo, James you okay?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"It's just a little scratch." He winced as he touched his side. Sirius walked over to James and pulled up his shirt. Eight deep gashes ran from his mid back to his lower abdomen.

"James that's not just a scratch." Sirius said.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get some rest it will be okay in the morning." Sirius looked nervously at him, but didn't say anything. Remus looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"You beat up on Prongs pretty bad tonight Remus old buddy." Sirius showed him the wound.

"Oh jeez James I'm really sorry." Remus started.

"It's alright Remus, lets just get back to the dorm." They exited the shack and pulled on James' invisibility cloak. Heading back Sirius spoke.

"Shit james, you've had one hell of a day. Sleeping in the Forbidden Forest, getting a burnt kitten, convulsions in Potions, and now getting beaten up by Moony. Whadda ya think." James smiled.

"I've had worse." They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Slow to Heal

Author's Note: Thanks for all my reviews. Glad you like my story, I 'm sorry if the next few chapters are a little bit shorter than my first. My mom has a new rule where I only have 2 hours a day for the computer. But I'll try to fill them out for ya!!!

Chapter 3: Slow to Heal

James are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked as they walked towards the Great Hall. Looking over James sighed.

"Moony for the millionth time I'm fine. It's just a little scratch." Sirius gave an indignant snort.

"James you have six deep gashes in your side! I think scratches is putting it a bit lightly."

"You guys drop it. If I feel any pain what so ever I'll tell you. I give you permission to do whatever is necessary to fix it. But until then leave it be." Moaning in defeat they followed James into the hall.

As soon as they sat down Sirius began loading things onto his plate. James just stared at his hands.

"James why aren't you eating?" Sirius asked through a mouth full of pancake.

"I'm really not that hungry," he lied. Truth was it hurt when he ate. Sirius dropped his fork. Reaching his hand up he felt James' forehead.

"Not hungry? James I've known you for what….13 years and this is the first time I've ever heard you say that. More or less use those words in the same sentence." James laughed and swatted his hand away.

"It's alright. I'll just eat a lot at lunch." Nodding Sirius went back to his food.

When breakfast was over Sirius and James left the hall and headed towards the Divination room. Remus went the opposite direction towards Muggle Studies. (You can probably guess why Remus does not attend Divination, and if you're to stupid to figure it out it's because he's a werewolf.)

Just as they were about to head up the ladder Lily came in. Smiling James stepped back and allowed her to go first.

"Potter this better not be an excuse to look up my skirt," Lily snapped grabbing the ladder.

"Now Lily how could you think that of me?" James asked with a mock hurt expression. Rolling her eyes she started up. James waited 'till she was on the other side of the door before he himself began to head up.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Breault sang wrapping her wring-clad fingers around an ancient looking tarot deck. (Breault is pronounced 'Bro') Wisps of wavy black hair fell loosely around her thin elegant shoulders. She smiled.

"I am Professor Breault, and for the first few weeks we will be working on the art of tarot. One of my favorite divination recourses. With a snap of her fingers two tarot decks appeared on each of the six tables. (4 people seat each table)

"Please open your books to page 473 and read for me the paragraph 'Introduction to Tarot' Mr. ….. Black." Taking a minute to dramatically clear his throat Sirius began to read.

"One of the most common, and most popular, tools used by witches is the tarot (pronounced tarr_ow**, **_to rhyme with narrow). The tarot belongs to the form of divination known as contumacy-diving with cards. The tarot cards are the oldest known of decks; their exact origin long lost. The most popular theory is that they were brought into Europe by Gypsies; probably originating-as did the Gypsies themselves- in India. The earliest known deck dates from the fourteenth century." Bowing Sirius sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Black, Miss Jacobs would you please continue."

"The tarot deck itself consists of 78 cards, in two parts. These parts are called arcana minor and arcana major. The minor arcana is made up of 56 of the cards divided again, into four suits of 14 cards each. It is from this minor arcana of the tarot that our everyday playing cards stem. The tarot suits are Swords, Pentacles (sometimes called coins), Wands (or Staves), and Cups.

The major arcana, otherwise known as the trumps major, has 22 cards; each is an allegedly orical figure of symbolic meaning. These figures are, by many occultists, attributed to the 22 letters of the Hebrew alphabet."

"Thank you, now does anyone here know the Hebrew alphabet and the card characters that corresponds with each letter? I'm sure you were taught these last year." Lily's hand shot up. She smiled.

"Yes, Miss Evans would you please recite."

"Aleph- Magician,

Beth- High Priestess

Gimel- Empress

Daleth- Emperor

Hen- Hierophant

Vav- Lovers

Zain- Chariot

Cheth- Justice

Teth- Hermit

Yod- Wheel of Fortune

Kaph- Strength

Lamed- Hanged Man

Mem- Death

Nun- Temperance

Samekh- Devil

Ayin- Tower

Peh- Star

Tzaddi- Moon

Qoph- Sun

Resh- Judgment

Shin- World

Tav- Fool."

"Very good Lily, exceptional. Ten points to Gryfindor." Lily smiled.

"Now today we will only be looking through the decks and trying to memorize card names. Then tonight I would like you to match them with their letter and sort the into the major arcana and the minor arcana. I will give you all practice cards on the way out. You may use your books to guide you. Work well with the person who sits next to you for they will be there all year…..and begin."

James grabbed the deck he shared with Sirius and began spreading the cards out on the table. The class soon came to an end and the students lined up at the door to receive their cards. When she gave one to Sirius she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"These cards have a special spell on them that makes them resistant to all magical and physical terms of destruction." She patted him on the head.

"Have fun." Sirius smiled innocently and left.

"What was that all about?" James asked when they had reached the floor of the tower.

"she put an anti-destruction spell on the cards so I couldn't break them." James laughed.

"Come on mate," he said smiling at his best friend.

"Ummm……… James you might want to start running. We have 5 minutes to get to Care of magical Creatures and it's on the other side of the school."

"Shit!" James tightened his grip around his bag and he and Sirius set of at an unmatchable pace. When they reached the small hut at the edge of the woods they saw that class has already started. Remus beckoned them over.

(Hagrid's hut is were the Care of Magical Creatures class will take place)

"You haven't missed much. He's just going on about a rare aquatic dragon he saw on his trip to Romania." They looked up to see Professor Kettleburn flailing his arms in the air in order to get his point across. James snickered and lay back on the grass.

"So Remus what are we doing to start this year off. Flobberworms, Hinkypunks, deformed talking trees?" Sirius snorted.

"Well one of those was right. We're doing the care and maintenance of Flobberworms. He said he wanted to start us off lightly." James and Sirius groaned.

"I could write a book on the care and maintenance of those things. He does this every year," James whined rolling onto his stomach.

During the next hour James, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the class shoved large peaces of lettuce down the disturbing creatures throats.

"YES! That class is finally over. If I have to look at those things one more time I'll throw up." Sirius flung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the castle.

"Time for Ancient Runes. My favorite class," Remus said clapping his hands together. Sirius and James shook their heads.

"Remus you're to smart. How does a brain that size fit in a head with a skull as thick as yours?" Sirius quickly dodged the fist Remus threw at him.

Laughing James turned the corner and ran straight into Lily Evans. They fell backwards onto the floor. Gasping from the pain in his side James quickly, but politely pushed her of him. He grabbed his side and scooted away.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said wincing from the pain in his side. She glared at him.

"Potter I'm not that heavy you don't have to be rude about it," she spat mistaking him holding his side as a joke. James shook his head.

"No Lily its not like that." Remus and Sirius walked over and helped James up.

"James I told you we should get that looked at by Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius spat.

"Look it opened up and its bleeding!" James tried to push them off.

"No wait you can't," he whined. Lily looked at his side were a red stain grew larger by the second.

"Potter what happened to you?" James looked at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sirius glared at him.

"Potter you tell me this instant!"

"Lily just stay out of this!" he moaned holding his side.

"Come on James lets go to the Hospital wing," Remus said steering James towards the stairs. Lily got up and began to follow them.

"Lily what are you doing?" James asked seeing her behind them.

"I'm coming to see what happened. Plus it's my duty as Head Girl to see that you Head Boy are properly cared for when injured."

When they reached the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey walked over to them.

"Potter what did you do to yourself now?" Remus turned him so she could see the stain. She gasped.

"Put him on the bed over there." Sirius helped James over and he lay down. Madame Pomfrey came back wand in hand. The group gathered around.

"Take off your shirt please." James sat up and slowly removed his shirt before he fell back. Lily gasped.

"Potter what happened?" James looked nervously at his friends.

"Well, I was out on a stroll in the woods when a werewolf came out of know where. I fought it off, but it did its bit on me as well." Madame Pomfrey sighed. (don't worry she doesn't suspect Remus.)

"Mr. Potter you know that you're not allowed in the woods. You should have come to me straight away. This may not turn you into a werewolf, but it will hurt a lot for the next few days. I can wrap you up, but that's all I can do. When a werewolf scratches you it lets a poison into your skin which makes your nerves ultra sensitive. But it takes a while to take affect. You will have to stay here for a while, while the process is in motion. Everything you touch will cause you great deals of pain so I warn you to move as little as possible. I will give you some medicine that will allow you to eat, drink and talk without affect, but that's it." She waved her wand and a bandage wrapped itself around James' waist.

She left them to find the potion.

(I made the poison thing up, just so you know)

"Potter what were you thinking taking on a werewolf. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Aww, Lils I didn't know you cared," he said smiling.

"Of course I do," she blurted out. Then she blushed and left mumbling about getting back to class. Sirius grinned at James.

"James, I am so sorry. This is all my fault," Remus said bowing his head in shame.

"No, Moony it's not your fault. I've been through worse than this." he smiled at his friend. Madame Pomfrey came back with a small vile.

"You two will need to start heading back to class. Mr. Black will you inform the Professors of Mr. Potters arrangement?" He nodded and left waving goodbye to James.

"So Poppy how long am I in for?" James asked taking the potion. She smiled at him.

"About a week. Now take that potion and get some sleep." James laughed and downed the potion. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Remus and Sirius visited James throughout the week. And soon James was out of the Hospital wing with nothing more than 6 light scars.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Divination paragraphs were actually written by Raymond Buckland in his book 'The Complete Book of Witchcraft.'


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note- Hi every body. I just wanted to tell you that Madame Pomfrey does know that Remus is a werewolf. She just doesn't think he was the one who hurt James. When I said, and I quote 'don't worry she doesn't suspect Remus' I meant she doesn't suspect Remus attacked James. Just wanted to clear that up. I'll update soon!!!!


End file.
